User talk:Digger331
Welcome to Disney Channel Wiki Digger331! Hello Digger331, and welcome to Disney Channel wiki. We hope you enjoy your stay. At the moment, Disney Channel wiki is under construction for more articles, so feel free to create an article. Also, be sure and read The Rules. They are very important, and will help you in creating the article. If you need to practice writing, check out our sandbox page. This will help you in adding pictures and using different texts. Don't forget to stop by the main page to check out everything new at Disney Channel wiki. If you don't have a User Page yet, please create one. An example of a good userpage can be found here. You will see that DCWIKI has a new feature with blogging. We invite you to please write a blog as often as you can. On your talkpage, do tell us a little bit about yourself. Use Pictures! Just no personal info please! If you have any questions, comments, or concerns, feel free to let me know on my Talkpage. A little tip, when writing a message on the talkpage, be sure and write ~~~~ Again, welcome. If you need any help contact our DC Wiki Staff. They are: Pirakafreak24, Jajab, CoolPikachu, Kenny McCormick, Kazi22, Weblykinly Hello! Hi, it's me Weblykinly the most active administrator on this wiki. I would like to say thanks for your edits you've been doing a good job! When you get to 300 edits or when i feel like it I'll make you an admin but before you are you have to promise to stay active. Unfourtunately, i haven't been on here lately. But, I would like you to edit in our new Forums i made. Please feel free to vote in the voting section you can go there easily on the sidebar there's Best User, Picture, Article and Song so please come vote. It's mice to see another user active. TTYL Weblykinly 02:07, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Hey For the dead links it's nice if you take off only dead links that isn't any Disney. I would also like if you started trying to create even more pages besides Aly & Aj and i do want the way i did it for the Alyson Stoner page. But, it's ok to do stuff different sometimes. And, it's nice that you ask. It is nice if you start doing more of "The Suite Life of Zack & Cody" stuff and help out with their character pages and the actors. I would also like if you would help create the pages for the episodes. That's 1 thing that would be helpful since it is very popular. Right now i work all around. There is always stuff to do in Uncategorized Pages and putting templates on pages and files that need to be deleted. Because of un-used or Vandalism. Any Question I Can Help With Im Here! Weblykinly 23:36, December 1, 2009 (UTC) Operation: Categorize Pages! This wiki is not doing very well right now! No one is editing and this wiki needs to be spotlighted. I need you to help me categorize every single page. You can go to . Please help me, I need this wiki to be more popular to prove I'm a very good admin so that's why. If you help me with this project you'll be an admin. Enough said! Weblykinly 10:17, February 10, 2010 (UTC)